The Rise of a Hero
by Menelanna
Summary: Ganon is has returned and badder than ever. Will the Hero of Hyrule be able to withstand the dark forces at work and rescue the kingdom?


**Okay first Zelda fic. I do not own any of the LoZ characters. If you do not recognize a name that means that character is mine. Okay enjoy this first chapter and please review. I should have the next chapter up soon**.

**The Beginning **

He was no more than seventeen. The blond haired blue eyed boy quietly trekked his was through the forest. His quarry was not far now. He poked his head around a tree. There she was. A plum young doe stood on the glade gently nibbling the tender grass. The boy drew back his bow and took careful aim. The doe suddenly raised her head at full alert. A second later she bounded off and disappeared into the forest as the boy let out a curse. He then saw what had startled the deer as a blue clad man stepped out in front of him.

He had a white band wrapped around his head covering much of his hair save for the blond lock that hung over one of his deep red eyes. Another white cloth covered his mouth and nose keeping most of the strange man's face concealed. A red eye was stitched onto his blue tunic and was neatly tucked into breaches of an even darker blue. The last but most important thing the young hunter notice about the mysterious man was the long chain and many nettle daggers hanging from his belt. This man was a skilled fighter no doubt about it.

The blue eyed boy took a defensive step back as he placed his hand on his hunting knife. "Who are you?" he asked trying to sound brave.

"I am called Sheik and I am of the Sheikan clan," he replied softly. "I have been searching for you Link."

The boy's eyes widened," How do you know my name?"

"All shall be explained later. But first you must come to Hyrule castle. Princess Zelda awaits you." He handed a note to Link sealed with the Hyrule royal crest, "When you get to the castle show this to the guards and they will guide you to where you need to go. I will see you there." He bowed before stepping back. Sheik threw something upon the ground and disappeared in puff of smoke.

Link looked down at the note in his hand. He could not believe it! He was called to Hyrule castle!

--------------

"Very good girl!" the weapon mistress called as her student ducked her attack and rolled to the side. Some of the Gerudo watched the battle intently. The young girl was named Sheena and was not a Gerudo herself. She was much paler than any Gerudo woman and did not have the red hair which was common among them. Instead she had long golden hair and intense green eyes. She could easily be mistaken as a Hylian.

Weapon Mistress Nurisha watched the girl with delight. She could not believe it had been twelve years ago when she first laid eyes on Sheena. She had been a lass of no more than five at the time. Her family had been killed by some unknown evil that had swept through her homeland. Some men had taken advantage of the devastation and captured several children as slaves and left the land. The slavers had passed near the Gerudo valley and offered their slaves for sale. Nurisha despised the slave trade and was about to send them on their way when she spotted the lone girl cowering in the slavers cage. The weapon mistress could not stand the thought of a female become a slave and paid the men for her. From that day she had raised Sheena not as a slave but as a daughter. Her foster daughter was now a young woman of seventeen.

The women sparred for a few more minutes before Nurisha ended the practice and announced it was time for their evening meal. Sheena nodded with a smile and followed after her. The two shared a pleasant meal before they prepared themselves for bed.

As the sky darkened into night Sheena felt a cold shiver run down her back. She remembered this feeling all too well. This was the same feeling she had when her village was attack when she was but a child. Unable to sleep she got up and went to sit on top of the adobe b house. As she gazed into the night sky a voice spoke up behind her.

"Sheena…you should be asleep."

"I can't sleep tonight. I am getting the same feeling I had that night long ago," she whispered.

"That night? You mean the night your village was attacked and you were captured?" Nurisha asked. Sheena nodded. "Don't worry, you are probably just imagining things…" she began.

Suddenly an unearthly cry filled the air. The guards yelled out and the warning bell was sounded. A large black bird, easily the size of one of the smaller houses, materialized out of the night. Arrows flew into the sky but fell short of the great bird. Sheena found herself paralyzed as she looked upon it. This was the same creature that she had seen kill her parents and everyone else in her village. Would the same thing happen again?

She could not help but feel relieved as the bird flew on at an unnatural speed and left the small village behind and unharmed. It flew towards the land of Hyrule. But she knew that this was only a warning. More creatures would come and next time they would not be so fortunate.

--------------------

The next morning the village was abuzz. Everyone one was gathering in the village square. Several of the woman were already in headed discussion about when had occurred when Nurisha and Sheena arrived.

The leading woman stood and silenced the crowd. "Will a few of you who were on guard last night please describe what happened last night?"

One woman stood and gave a scoff, "It was just a large bird. It passed over us and therefore we have nothing to fear."

"It was not nothing," a soft voice spoke up. All heads turned and looked upon Sheena.

"Please explain girl," the leader said.

Sheena sighed and stood up, "That was the same creature that attacked my village when I was a child." Several gasped could be heard. "I believe it was called a koecho if I remember correctly. That bird was just the beginning of the terror that swept my homeland. First several more frightening creatures than the one we saw last night came. It was not safe to travel any where day or night. Then he came…" Sheena closed her eyes and shivered at the memory. "A sorcerer of great power. He was the one who controlled the creatures. As he moved through the land it became covered in an eternal darkness and all life was ended. The slavers who had me and the others were among the lucky ones who managed to get out in time. I fear with the appearance of this creature this might come to pass again!"

The leader nodded gravely, "What you say is dire news indeed. That…koecho as you called it went to Hyrule. No, Gerudo is accepted in that land but we need to look into this. You are the only one who can pass as a Hylian. Will you go into that the land of Hyrule and discover the nature of this new enemy?"

Sheena straightened her posture and stood strong, "I will." She only hoped she looked and sounded braver than she felt.


End file.
